Frozen Peaches
by Tyreal777
Summary: Toshirou meets a young girl at a boarding school and falls in love.
1. Scarlet Meeting

Chapter 1: Scarlet Meeting

Momo woke up thinking _today is the day_ she quickly got dressed and started packing for the trip. _I'm going back to that boarding school._ Momo thought to herself. Yep another boring school year and Soul Academy, though some how she knew this was going to be different. Suddenly her mother called out to her "Momo Time to go, I know you wish that summer break wouldn't't end, but you have to go to school!" Momo packed a few peaches for the trip and headed down stairs where her dad handed her something, it was a knife "We herd how your ex was obsessed so here is some protection." He whispered.

Momo got into the car and put in her ear phones and fell asleep soon. She awoke to her mom singing some old song or what she called "The Classics". She reached into her bag and pulled out a peach and took a bite, it was so sweet, she loved the peaches that they grew in their backyard she would really miss them.

They arrived about two hours later "Now remember to do all your homework, listen to your teachers, and keep organized." "I know mom…" Momo kissed her mom and stepped onto the sidewalk. She looked around the campus and started walking she stopped seeing something on the roof. She looked up to see a white haired boy looking towards the ocean. _A new kid_ she thought to herself. She blushed then as the white haired boy started to stair, then she laughed. The boy must have thought she was laughing at him, because he scowled and jumped down two stories to the third floor window. Momo gaped at the window in awe. Eventually she composed her self and went to find her class.

Surprisingly the boy was there at her class staring out the window. Momo had no idea what was up with her, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Finally the bell rang and she left class before she couldn't help but kiss him. She ran strait for her next class, but the boy was there. The teacher came in and called for the class to be quiet, "Ok then, to start off psychology lets do an activity. We will have a student play a psychologist and two of you will be a couple during your child's session, now this teddy bear will be the child, so any volunteers?... no?... ok then, Vincent you be the shrink and… Momo you and…, what's your name again?" _OHNO! It just had to be the boy with the white hair!!_ Momo thought as the teacher, Mr. Yamamoto, asked the boy. "My name is Toshirou." He replied. "Yes, you and Momo will be the couple." He said as many girls groaned at the sound of couple. _He is cute_ Momo thought as she went up to the front shrugging of the stares that were like daggers.

When they sat down together Yamamoto came up to them "Remember to act like a couple, you know hold each others hands and things like that." He whispered. "Now, your son has been telling me he has been bullied for weeks now." Vincent said in a clear tone, "Really? Tommy said he was doing fine in school" Toshirou replied, "Isn't that right honey?" he asked Momo. Momo blushed a little but kept with it, "Yes, Tommy said he had made lots of friends." She said in a worried tone. "He also said you to were fighting at home." Vincent said, "No way!" Toshirou responded, "This is my love and I could never get mad at her!" Momo's face went scarlet at the word love. "Now… stop!" Yamamoto said, "Very good! It seems we have actors in our class! Well done Toshirou, Momo, and Vincent all three of you get an A+!" Yamamoto said.

Toshirou turned to Momo and said "Good job on acting… are you ok? You look a little red." At that Momo ran away when the bell rang. She went to the cafeteria and got lunch and went to eat it. She went to the bleachers which was a bad move on her part… Toshirou was playing soccer. The game ended and Toshiro took off his shirt and drenched himself in water… the droplets rolling down his chest. Momo immediately went scarlet and thought _OH MY GOD!! THAT IS TO HOT!_ "Hey Toshirou." A boy next to him said. "Yes Ichigo?" he replied, "Are you showing off for that girl in the stands?" he whispered with a smile. All Toshirou could was smile. "Is that a hint of red I see?" he said not letting the statement die. "Shut up you fool." He said and turned blushing.

Toshirou walked to the lunch room bothered by the fact that all he could think about was that girl, he never felt this way before. Momo walked towards him hoping to become friends at the least. Then when they were close enough Ichigo stuck his foot out and tripped Momo. Momo fell onto Toshirou, but instead of both falling Toshirou caught her and held his ground making it look like they were in an embrace. Momo looked at Toshirou reddened and took off running. Toshirou didn't see her until the end of school which was PERFECT.

He walked up to her and asked "Can I show you something?" Momo turned to him and said "Sure". Toshirou went into a crouch and said "Get on" Momo hesitant got on. Toshirou got up, surprising Momo on how strong he was, and took off strait at the wall. Momo screamed, closed her eyes, and held on tight. In 45 seconds Toshirou said "You can let go now" and Momo opened her eyes and they were on the roof, she let go and Toshirou went and sat down on the edge. Momo joined him and he pointed to the ocean where the sun was setting. They watched and then they got up. Momo was about to head to the stairs when Toshirou grasped her and pulled her into an embrace. "Do you trust me?" he whispered in her ear, "I do" she replied closing her eyes.

Toshirou smiled and leaned back little so they're faces was inches apart "I don't think you understand." He said and he pulled her over the edge with him. She screamed during the fall, but when the landed on assembled mattresses she laughed and said "You're lucky I like surprises!" she said. With that a boy from the shadows whispered "How are you two love birds doing?" Toshirou glowered at the figure "Ichigo I know it's you, so come out!" The figure moved out but it was not Ichigo, it was a boy they had not seen before. His face was covered by a hood, his hand on a sword, and his hair white like Toshirou's. Wearing black leather armor, a white robe, and covered by a black cloak.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Toshirou demanded. "I could ask you the very same thing Toshirou Hitsugaya." He replied coldly. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "You're the only other person on this campus with white hair." He replied. "Anyway weapons are not allowed at" "Yes I know and being with a girl this late isn't allowed either" he interrupted with a smirk. "Now I'll let you go as long as you don't tell ANYONE what I do out here." He said. "And what exactly do out here?" Toshirou asked. "I spar" he replied. "AAAAHHHHH I see, well it's a deal!" Toshirou said.

With that Toshirou escorted Momo to her room which was three rooms down from Toshirou's. Then Toshirou asked "Is your alarm clock loud?" "Yes" Momo replied "Good, hold on a second." And he entered the room next to hers and the person soon left with his stuff and Toshirou moved in with his "I don't have an alarm clock" he explained. Then they both went to sleep.


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2: The Fight

Toshirou awoke to Momo's alarm and looked at the clock _8:30! We are supposed to be in 3__rd__ period already!_ He ran to Momo's room and knocked on the door after taking a shower and getting dressed. "Momo we are late! I don't mean 5 minutes late!" he yelled. Momo came out and he burst out laughing (This is a guy's worst nightmare except he is wearing tighty whities!) "Uh I'm no expert but isn't the bra supposed to go under your clothes?" he said. She changed and they ran to class, but they got caught by the principle.

"What do you two think your doing? Both of you turn around!" he demanded. They turned and the boy from last night came out from another hall and said "There you are! The teacher sent me looking for you. Did you bring the beakers or you just didn't find the supply closet?" he walked over. "You do you have a pass?!" the principle asked. "No she has the pass, wear is it?" He asked turning to Momo. Momo, finally catching on, replied "Oh I accidentally left it in the bathroom." Momo lied. "Well go and get it and head back to class." He said nodding towards the hall. Momo left and hoped Toshirou would be alright.

"Well you two and yes you, one time in the ring. The punishment will be light since your newcomers." He said to the boy and Toshirou. When Momo got to class Yamamoto said "Hello Momo thanks for joining us. As I was saying class we will be going to the ring and the younger classes won't be joining us. That's why you were not there any time we went last year." They went down the hall to The Ring and Momo was worried because she seen Toshirou come back yet.

They arrived and sat down and waited for the announcer to start the match. "Today we will be having a two on two match. The first team will be Steven the Rat and Arias the Snake." A short red head and a tall black haired came out of one entrance. "The team facing them will be Masenko the Dragon and Toshirou Ice Fist!" She screamed in horror as Toshirou came out. Then she saw his partner the white haired boy from last night! They came out (naked to the chest) and took their stances and the referee said "Fight!"

The two other boys came charging, Toshirou moved out of the way, but Masenko stay calm and flipped his hair out of his face (revealing his red eyes). At the last minute he shifted his weight and side flipped over them. They stopped, which was a bad move on their part, for Masenko landed right behind them and swept his leg out tripping one while the other hopped back and charged at Toshirou leaving his partner exposed. Toshirou shifted his weight, but instead of flipping he came low following Masenko's example to sweep the legs, but came up strait and started punching lifting him of his feet and finishing him off with a Heavenward Kick.

Masenko came over with the other boy over his shoulder. "I see your done." He said to Toshirou and turned (This showed Momo why he was Masenko the Dragon; he had a tattoo of a dragon on his back.). He dropped the boy and started to leave the arena and Toshirou did the same, but before he left Steve the Rat yelled at him "I will not suffer this humiliation!" and charged with a knife. Toshirou turned to see him charge, but it was Masenko who reacted. He spun and kicked the knife out of the boys hand before he got near Toshirou. Masenko then proceeded to twist the boys arm behind his back and warned him "You do that again and you will die!" and walked away.

Momo ran back to the dorms and waited. Toshirou soon walked up to go to his dorm. He saw Momo waiting by peering around the corner and he decided to go the other way. He came up the other side and saw that she turned. _Damn, its ok it's ok, just act casual._ He thought as he turned the corner and said "Hey Momo!" he said walking down the hall. "Don't "Hey Momo" me, I know where you were!" Momo replied in an angry voice. "Uh yeah at soccer practice, Where else would I be Momo?" He lied. "Please don't lie Shirou-chan it's not your thing" Momo said embracing him. "So I was in a fight no big deal." He said to her. "NO BIG DEAL! You could have gotten hurt or killed, the knife, to me that's a big deal!" She screamed at him. "But he wasn't." a voice said from behind Momo. Momo turned to see Masenko leaning on the wall. "And he won't be if I'm there." He said.

Momo turned and instead of embracing Toshirou tighter like he expected, she kissed him. Toshirou couldn't help himself any more… he kissed back. "Sorry to interrupt, but… take it into the dorms before the principle finds you." Masenko said opening the door. They went inside and continued to kiss unti


	3. The Dance

Chapter 3: The Dance

_Friday at last_ Toshirou thought as he got ready. He got on the window ledge and jumped over to Momo's and knocked on the window. Momo laughed and opened the window to let him in. "Hey, do you want to go to a party later on?" he asked Momo. "Sure, where at?" she asked. "A club in town, I can take you." He replied smiling. "Ok" with that they were off to class.

The day went by slowly and Toshirou was couldn't wait to go to the party. When the day finally ended he went to his dorm to get ready. He decided just to put on a pair of fresh pants and a new T-shirt. He waited for Momo beside her door and knocked on the door. Momo came out wearing a white top and blue jeans. He turned and started to the p that hung just below the shoulders parking lot (He had no idea that normally a guy would compliment the girl.). Momo followed and when they got there Toshirou made a sharp whistle and a guy drove up in a red skyline "Thank you Jeeves." He said and got into the car. Momo got in and asked "Wow, this is your car?" "No, this is the principles, he owes me a favor, and the guy out there isn't Jeeves he's Carl, I just always wanted to say that." He replied. Momo laughed and he started the car and drove.

As they turned onto the highway, Toshirou smiled and rolled down the window. "Hey are you going to the party too?" Toshirou called. "Yeah, hey did you ask her?" The man called. "Definitely!" he called back. Toshirou leaned back revealing that it was Masenko who he was talking to. Momo waved to him and he waved back. Masenko took off in his Blue Ferrari. Toshirou looked at him go then turned to Momo saying "Look in to my eyes and don't look away." Momo stared and he stared back and sped up.

Down the street they went, Toshirou not taking his eyes off Momo, Momo couldn't help but laugh. Toshirou smiled and suddenly the swerved, Momo screamed in excitement. They spun and then stopped with a jolt.

"You're lucky I like excitement!" she said to him with a smile. "Yeah I know." He replied with a smirk.

They got out of the car and locked it and went inside the building and immediately went to what Toshirou called a rave. He took out glow sticks and gave four to Momo. Then went into another room and came out with eight glow sticks tide to his clothes, he smiled and started to dance raving to a song called Colors of the Heart by UVERworld. Momo Joined him and about 3 hours of dancing Momo was tired and Toshirou took her home.

When they got back to school it was about 1:30 a.m. and then a shadow emerged from the trees. "Momo whys did yous leave me?" It asked obviously drunk. "Matt I told you to drop it!" She replied. It grabbed at her saying "You left me for this kid?" and was kicked in the face by Masenko, moon light illuminating his features and that of his victim now in the open. Masenko picked him up and threw him into the bushes. "You two run off to your rooms I got this handled." He said walking off.

They finally got back to their dorms and Toshirou kissed her, but before he could turn she said the one thing he didn't expect to hear "I love you" and she kissed him again. "I love you more" He replied with another kiss. "And if you challenge that we aren't going to get to sleep and be late for school." He added for getting it was Friday. "Who says we have to?" she said with a devious smile. "True, that is true." He replied with a laugh and Momo pulled Toshirou into her room and Toshirou closed the door.

The End


End file.
